


I brought you an umbrella

by jeolmeoniji



Series: One Hundred Ways To Say 'I Love You' [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and it rains, but wonho is here <3, hyungwon has a shitty day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolmeoniji/pseuds/jeolmeoniji
Summary: On top of a shitty day, it was raining and Hyungwon didn't bring an umbrella.





	

**Author's Note:**

> what is life without a fluffy hyungwonho
> 
> enjoy <3

Hyungwon cursed. Fuck. He cursed again. A flow of bad words passed through his plump lips. He wasn't really the type to curse like that in public but he just couldn't help it. Since the morning, it has been a shitty day, and it wasn't getting any better now, even if his work at the library just ended. Fuck again.

 

Hyungwon glared angrily at the dark grey sky pouring liters and liters of water. Why did the rain chose to fall on that particular day? Hyungwon didn't know it was going to, and wasn't prepared. His jacket was too thin, he didn't have any beanie.

 

Hoseok often said he was a cat who didn't like water. Hyungwon always replied that he didn't see any fun in being socked, cold and with a ruined haircut if he stayed under the rain. He disliked it a lot. On the contrary, Hoseok didn't see any problem staying under the rain. He offered his face to the sky and drops dripped on his eyelashes, cheeks and his lips, disappearing on his neck and under his sweatshirt. Hyungwon couldn't stop staring at his wet bangs against his forehead when Hoseok decided to welcome the rain like that. He was ethereally beautiful and it made Hyungwon like the rain a little bit more.

 

(Each time it happens, Hyungwon scolds Hoseok though, and once at home, forces him to take a shower so he won't be sick. Hyungwon likes to dry Hoseok's hair with a towel, both comfortably in bed, Hoseok against him, his vanilla shampoo poking Hyungwon's nostrils. Hyungwon likes it very much.)

 

But right now, Hoseok wasn't with him. He hadn't even seen him before going to work, because Hoseok had an early class and he had let him sleep longer, not waking him up (damn the caring side of his boyfriend). Hyungwon was almost too late for work at the library – he ran too early in the morning for his liking, but he didn't want to be scolded once again and lose his job. Hoseok was already paying a lot with his job at the café and Hyungwon wanted to share their expenses. His hair felt sticky at the back of his neck the whole day because of his sweat.

 

With this upsetting beginning – and without the memory of Hoseok's kiss morning to think of something nice –, Hyungwon's day went on like this, without any time to rest even for five minutes. People chose their day to make a mess in a part of the library, girls touched Hyungwon's hands without his consent when they returned their books – only Hoseok had the right to touch him. He didn't have any time for himself, and he just wanted to be back home, take a bath with Hoseok and then sleep in his arms. That idea was the only thing that kept him a bit sane.

 

When his shift was finally over, Hyungwon thought everything upsetting would come to an end, but his wish crashed when he put a foot outside of the library. Four letters ruined his last hope: rain. He was cursed.

 

His bad words almost became tears of frustration because he couldn't take any more shitty stuff at that point of the day. Walking under the rain wasn't fun at all, in the evening becoming darker, lonely and cold. He had the fulgurant idea of taking the bus even for two stops, but when he searched for his wallet, he realized it wasn't in his bag – yeah, yeah of course, he visualized it well on the kitchen table wow, why the fuck didn't he put it back in it the previous day, what an idiot, Hyungwon was even more angry now. A cry escaped his lips and he was sure he would breakdown right now because why not, he had the right with everything going on. He closed his eyes and resigned himself to walk to his apartment; at least, he would be able to wait for Hoseok. He only wanted to see him.

 

He took a step, his head down, ready to feel the heavy rain drops wetting his hair. They didn't come though. Surprised, Hyungwon raised his head with confusion.

 

He met Hoseok's eyes, an unexpected figure since he wasn't waiting for him – he was supposed to be working at Kihyun's café until late. But Hoseok was right before his eyes, smiling warmly at him – and suddenly it felt like a beautiful sun was shining.

 

“I brought you an umbrella,” Hoseok said with stars twinkling in his eyes.

 

The rain was falling around them, nothing touching them. Hyungwon suddenly felt overwhelmed. He leaned his head into Hoseok's shoulder, letting a shaky breath escape his lips. He felt Hoseok's arm around his back, soothing his stressed muscles, and Hyungwon felt so calm at that right moment.

 

They went back home together, squished under the same umbrella – but Hyungwon loved to feel Hoseok against him.

 

“How come you're able to pick me up from work?”

“I missed you. And when I saw the weather, I know you would not have an umbrella, so Kihyun let me finish my shift sooner to come here.”

“You're the best.”

“I know,” Hoseok smirked, taking Hyungwon's hand in his.

 

They stayed silent during few steps, and the sound of the rain against the umbrella almost felt melodious to Hyungwon.

 

“I spent an horrible day, and I thought of just taking a bath and then sleeping,” Hyungwon sighed, his tiredness pressing on his shoulders.

“I hope that you planed on taking your bath with me,” Hoseok teased him.

“I'm afraid I'll fall asleep if we do so, but it's not something that will bother you, right?”

“Never,” Hoseok whispered, squeezing Hyungwon's hand and leaning to kiss his cheek.

 

It was a happy rainy evening.

 

**Author's Note:**

> shout @ me on twitter @jeolmeoniji <3


End file.
